Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus and safety method during driving and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for recognizing a vehicle traveling in a passing lane and informing a driver of a peripheral state to lead the driver to change lanes.
Discussion of the Related Art
In a vehicle, an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) capable of performing forward vehicle collision avoidance, lane departure warning, blind spot monitoring, improved rear monitoring, etc. has been developed as an advanced sensor and an intelligent display apparatus. The ADAS aids a driver in avoiding potential collisions or other risks while driving. Particularly, the ADAS senses the risk of an accident using a sensor and warns a driver about the risk of an accident via visual, acoustic and tactile elements to enable the driver to respond to or handle the dangerous situation. Such an apparatus does not merely provide a warning but instead has been developed into technology for automatically operating a vehicle through combination with a vehicle control system.
As one convenience apparatus of a vehicle, there is a smart cruise control (SCC) system for maintaining an appropriate distance between vehicles during driving. The SCC system automatically controls a throttle valve, brake and transmission of a vehicle based on the position of a preceding vehicle and a distance from the preceding vehicle, both of which are sensed by a front sensor mounted at the front side of the vehicle, to perform appropriate acceleration and deceleration, thereby maintaining an appropriate distance from the preceding vehicle. The SCC system performs constant speed control when a preceding vehicle is not present and performs inter-vehicle distance control to maintain a constant distance from the preceding vehicle when the preceding vehicle is detected.
When a driving road on which a vehicle is being driven includes a plurality of lanes, at least one lane may be defined as a passing lane or fast lane. In addition, a method of driving a vehicle in a passing lane is regulated via a law or rule to improve the flow of traffic. Accordingly, when a driver travels in a passing lane, a vehicle needs to sense that the vehicle is currently traveling in the passing lane and to provide an appropriate guide to the driver.